Go With Him
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Te amo mucho Bella, pero si él te ama más, ve con él.


**Disclaimer: Personaje: S. Meyer, canción: The Beatles, trama: Dessie!**

**Summary: Te amo mucho Bella, pero si él te ama más, ve con él. ****Inspirado en Anna(go with him) de The Beatles.**

**Dedicado a sparklinghaledecullen, x ser una maravillosa persona a la cual kiero mucho, y a las Tweeties ;)**

**Nota: Les recomiendo que busquen la canción y la escuchen, sta hermosa (The Beatles, duh!) xD**

* * *

**GO WITH HIM**

El día estaba más nublado que de costumbre y el silencio acompañaba mi camino. A pesar de que todos los días eran prácticamente iguales en este pueblo, hoy sentía una diferencia, algo que me decía que este día no lo olvidaría nunca, ni en toda mi existencia.

Iba manejando por la carretera principal, Bella me había llamado hacía unos minutos para que por favor fuera a su casa, pues según ella, tenia que hablar conmigo de algo muy importante. Y después de un par de minutos, aquí estaba yo, bajando del volvo frente a su casa.

-Bella. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté tomando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo tras su oreja, era un gesto que siempre tenía con ella y le encantaba, sin embargo, esta vez se apartó.

-Gracias por venir Edward- me dijo dándome la espalda. Se notaba un poco incomoda, en este momento deseaba mas que nunca saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras- contesté.

-Gracias. Se que es así y espero entonces que entiendas lo que te voy a decir-

-Dime Bella, ¿que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?- le pregunté tomándola de los hombros para girarla.

-¿Te importa si damos un paseo?- se volteó pero respondió sin mirarme.

-No, está bien. Te sigo.- respondí extrañado ante su petición, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que colindaba con la casa del jefe Swan.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta que la carretera apenas era visible. Yo obviamente lograba alcanzar a escuchar a los autos pasar por la carretera, el romper del viento con los cofres y las llantas hacer salpicar el agua de lluvia, y aquí, el rápido latir del corazón de Bella. Una vez se detuvo, inhaló profundamente y me encaró. Su rostro denotaba preocupación e inseguridad, arrugaba la frente, constantemente se pasaba las manos por el cabello y no dejaba de jugar con el cierre de su chamarra. A pesar de eso y de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, se veía hermosa, su palidez resaltaba entre el verde del musgo a nuestro alrededor.

-Edward, esto no es fácil para mi. Pero lo tengo que hacer y espero que entiendas que es lo mejor para todos. Edward, yo.- se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, bajo la mirada y volvió a adarme la espalda. Esperé a que continuara, pero no lo hacía, estaba realmente insegura.

Últimamente la había notado así mas de lo normal, ella siempre me había tenido mucha confianza, si estaba triste o preocupada me lo decía, sus alegrías las compartía conmigo siempre. No entendía por que se estaba comportando así ahora, era como si me ocultara algo, me preguntaba en que momento nuestra relación había cambiado.

Al ver que no seguía hablándome, la animé a que lo hiciera. –Bella, dímelo. Sabes que no puedo leer tu mente y la verdad es que estoy empezando a desesperarme. ¿Hay algún problema mi amor? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- pregunté intentando abrazarla por detrás pero ella me aparó bruscamente.

-Edward, no me digas mi amor nunca más, por favor.- me respondió mirándome un tanto molesta y retrocediendo aún mas.

-Ok Bella, si eso quieres dejaré de hacerlo. Pero no entiendo que pasa, ¿Qué te hice que no me di cuenta?- dije preocupado por la reacción que había tenido.

-Edward, sé que me amas y créeme que mi intención no es lastimarte. Al contrario, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos y es por eso que esto ya no puede ser. Edward yo, yo amo a Jacob- esta vez sus palabras sonaron con mas seguridad y me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, por lo que supe que lo que decía era verdad. Una verdad que al principio deseaba que sucediera, pero que ahora que existía, que se me presentaba y que con todo el dolor de mi muerto corazón era demasiado real, quería que solo fuera una cruel broma que me estaba haciendo la mujer que amaba. Las palabras no salían, el aire que no había respirado estaba atorado en mi garganta, simplemente no sabía que responder.

-Si eso es lo que quieres yo lo acepto. Eres libre.- por fin pude decir después de varios minutos viendo hacia la húmeda tierra, a pesar de no poder llorar, sabía que si Bella veía mis ojos notaría el dolor que su decisión me estaba causando, pero yo lo ultimo que quería era hacerla sentir mal.

-Tu mismo me dijiste una vez que yo no pertenecía a tu mundo, ahora creo que tenías razón. Te amé, no lo dudes, pero sinceramente esto no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y pues, él me ama y yo a él. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante Edward y también tienes a Tanya.- dijo tratando de aligerar las cosas. Yo solo bufé ante lo irónico de la situación, Bella me mandaba a los brazos de la mujer de la que apenas unos meses atrás había sentido celos.

-Bella entiendo que lo hayas elegido, aparte del amor, el puede darte muchas cosas mas que yo no puedo ni podría darte nunca y si lo quieres es tu libertad, bueno, te dejo libre, ve con él.- al decir esas palabras sentí que habían arrancado algo de mi pecho de ahí donde alguna vez latió un corazón, dejando un profundo hoyo que de lo único que se llenó fue de dolor.

-Agradezco que me escuches y que me entiendas. Te aprecio y aunque no lo creas te quiero mucho Edward.-se acercó a mi y con precaución me abrazó y me besó la mejilla.

-Te entiendo y a pesar de todo sé que me quieres. Yo te amo demasiado Bella, pero si él te ama más, ve con él.- mis brazos la rodearon tratando de guardar en mi memoria lo que se sentía tener su frágil cuerpo junto al mío. Cerré los ojos e inhalé por última vez aquella dulce y embriagante fragancia que casi me hacía perder la cordura.

-Adiós Edward- sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos por unos últimos segundos más.

-Adiós Bella, ve con él y sé feliz- un gran vacio me envolvió en ese momento, ella se había ido.

La oscuridad me invadió, apenas fui consciente del sonido de las botas sobre el lodo junto a la carretera, una moto detenerse y volverse a marchar rápidamente y luego, allá sobre las altas copas de los arboles, distinguí entre los graznidos las risas de burla de un viejo cuervo.

Nada me importaba, ni las gruesas gotas que escurrían de los helechos cayendo sobre mí, ni la suciedad del piso bajo mi rostro, ni siquiera mi familia me importaba, no sin ella a mi lado. El corto instante que mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar algo, fue para darme la única opción que me haría salir de este infierno, que aunque me haría pasar a otro, sin duda sería mejor. Una única palabra que significaba la mejor decisión que en mi existencia pude haber tomado.

-Vulturis-

* * *

**Vale chiks, ya saben lo q eso (vulturis) significa no? Esta vez Bella eligió a Jake, cmo q fue despedida tipo New Moon mas o menos, no? pro al revés! xD No kice poner lo dl anillo xq ya sería mucho para mi pobre y kerido Eddie… **

**Mil gracias x leer, ahora les gustaría dejar un bellísimo review y hacerme inmensamente feliz? *Alice´s eyes* Los kiero, besos!!!**

**-Uno de los sentimientos mas lindos del mundo es ver tu bandeja llena de reviews ;D**


End file.
